Central Park
by Meirarien
Summary: Hermione is found with horrible burns in the middle of Central Park. When Howard Sterns calls a hotline for unusual injuries, Draco Malfoy is on her case. But what happens when it's not what he expected?
1. Central Park

Central Park

By: Meirarien

Disclaimer: Hey, it's not mine, so don't sue me because...well, I just told u y, didn't I

A/N: Okay, I don't know how this is gonna turn out so bear with me and review!

**Chapter One- Victim Confirmation**

_Victim Confirmation_

_Name: Hermione Granger_

_Age: 25_

_Cause of injury: Third and second degree burns_

_Location: Central Park_

_Condition at present: Coma_

Howard Sterns flipped open his cell- phone cover and dialed a phone number penciled on a post-it note. He waited for at least five rings before a curt voice answered at the other end. "Yes?"

"Um, Hello, this is Howard Sterns. I work for the New York forensics. There was an injured woman found yesterday with unusual injuries."

"Yes, go on. The injuries were?"

"Third and second degree burns."

"That doesn't sound unusual to me."

"Well, the victim was found in Central Park and none of the trees near her were even shown to have been affected."

"Ah, so the injuries were not unusual, just the location and what happened at the location," the voice said, obviously not amused at being interrupted, but thoroughly amused at proving Mr. Sterns wrong.

"She's in a coma." Howard said quickly, obviously trying to save his reputation.

"I'll be right over. Thirty minutes tops. Where is she exactly?"

"Mercy Hospital."

"Be there at 12:15 sharp. If you're not there, I'm taking her to my hospital without consent."

"Alright." Howard sighed as the line went dead. He glanced at his watch. At least he had thirty minutes to get there.

**Mercy Hospital**

Draco Malfoy paced the floor irritably. No, he was not really going to take this victim without consent, but he needed a good excuse to get the stupid muggle forensics team there while he still had patience.

Mercy Hospital smelled awful. It was bringing back his summer allergies. Most hospitals were bad, but obviously this one used a cheaper cleaning fluid than most. Draco glanced at the clock above him and sneezed. 12:15. And then Howard Sterns burst through the doors. "Hello, I'm Howard Sterns," he said, wheezing and holding out his hand. Draco did not take it. "Draco Malfoy," he said, smirking at Howard's bulky form.

"Let's go see the victim, then." Howard said, slightly confused as he led the way through the hospital, flashing his badge at anyone who got in his way. Finally, they reached a door entitled **Burn Victims**. Howard pushed open the door. In the first little section, a very mottled body lay. That was the victim. Draco looked relieved for some reason. Maybe it was because she was mostly covered by second degree burns, not third. But also, it could have been that he knew she wasn't really in a coma. He turned back to Howard, "Mr. Sterns," he said curtly, "May I occupy the room on my own?"

"Yes, of course," Howard babbled, leaving the room quickly. Malfoy walked over to her. "_Ennervate,_" he said, pointing his well- hidden wand at her forehead. He then slipped it back into his "business" suit and called to Howard, "Mr. Sterns. The victim has awaken." Howard rushed in, looking at the miracle. "You a doctor?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can a doctor wake someone from a coma?"

"I suppose not."

"It was my luck, I was just examining the victim. It seems she has mostly second degree. Hardly any third."

"Yes, that'd be right."

"Do you know her name?"

"Hermione Granger, I believe." Howard said, trying to remember the victim confirmation that had appeared on his computer screen just 30 minutes earlier. If Draco had been shocked, he didn't show it. Not that he had time to. Almost immediately after Hermione Granger's eyes came in focus she muttered, "Malfoy?"

Howard started. Not only had the victim spoken, but she knew Mr. Malfoy. And referred to him by his last name. How informal. "How do you know her?" He asked in a polite but shaken way.

"An old schoolmate," Draco said, dismissing the subject quickly. Hermione glared up at him from behind. Howard Sterns caught it and frowned. Draco continued on a different track, "Do you mind if I take her to another hospital, so I can examine her more readily? After all, calling me dismissed the case from your hands to mine. I assure you it will be taken care of."

"Yes, of course," Howard said.

"Then you may go. I like my privacy."

The instant Howard left, Draco apparated (with Hermione) to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

A/N: do you like? I don't think there really is a Mercy Hospital in New York, but there is now so deal w/ it. REVIEW!


	2. St Mungo's

Central Park

Disclaimer: I don't own it, it's all J.K.'s

A/N: Thank u for reviewing mi first chapter. Oh, yeah, I had no idea that there was a Howard Sterns in existence!

**Chapter Two- St. Mungo's**

To put it lightly, Draco Malfoy did not like his job. To put a more realistic look on it, he hated it. He had told the Ministry that it was stupid to make a hotline for unusual injuries. He had been proved right since then, getting false alarms everyday from the time he entered his tiny cubicle to the time he finally apparated home. Trying to clear the Malfoy name, he had joined the Ministry but when he found out what his job was, he had almost backed out and become a Death Eater. Keyword: Almost.

That day had started out normal and boring, getting five calls all about snake bites. Muggles these days thought a snake bite that killed was unusual. When Howard Sterns had called him, he was not aware that it had been an unusual case. In fact, he had been in no mood to go to the hospital. However, when he found out who it was, all of his views changed. Hermione Granger wasn't the kind of woman who would be going around looking for trouble, at least if she was the same person as she had been at Hogwarts. And obviously, she was. She was the first person since Hogwarts to recognize him without him having to say a word.

At the moment, Draco was sitting at a chair in St. Mungo's, waiting for the Healer to come in with information. Healer Donald Gorrinsky was the best in the burn business and Draco Malfoy made a point of always picking the best, for him or his charges. But when Healer Gorrinsky finally burst through the waiting room door, his news was one of the most unusual things Draco had heard in years. He spoke with a gruff voice, accenting certain words and leaving others so quiet Draco had to guess what they were, "She was burned by muggle means, so I was able to help her much more than if it had been inflicted upon her by a wizard."

"Is she better?"

"Well, most of the second degree burns, I managed to disintegrate, but the third degree burns are a different story. She also has some odd bruising on her inner thighs."

"Rape," he muttered.

"What?" Donald looked confused, "I thought this was a burn victim, not one of sexual harassment."

"Well, looks like the tables have turned. But I think the only people able to have subdued Ms. Granger would have been wizards, so that rules out muggles, obviously."

The Healer nodded, totally loosing Draco with this forensics talk. "Would you like to see her?"

"Oh, sure," Draco said noncommittally; he really didn't relish seeing his long-time enemy's best friend, no matter what condition she happened to be in.

Healer Gorrinsky turned out to have helped Hermione more than just about anyone could have. Her face had been covered with burns earlier, but they weren't severe so Draco now had a good look at her. At 25, she was much prettier. Even...sexy? Maybe? Healer Donald walked over to her. "I've Healed everything but this," he lifted her shirt a little where a huge burn had taken residence. "I'll leave now, you might want to talk to her. It's probably an interesting story." And with that Donald left Draco to deal with a healed Hermione. He decided to be annoying and asked her point blank, "So...what happened?"

"Like you would care."Hermione said softly.

"You never know."

"Actually I do. You do care. I just don't feel like telling you." Hermione gave Draco a smirk that might have outdone him. Draco tapped his foot on the polished floor. "Why not?"

"Someone's going to kill me."

"Well, I expect it will hurt much less than that," he said, pointing to her stomach.

"I'm not saying I care how much it hurts. I'm saying that I would care to live." Hermione glared at him, making it look like he should have known.

"So, how goes it. I mean, I haven't seen even a hair of you since Hogwarts."

"Is this a civil conversation?"

"Could be."

"Fine. I work for the Ministry. I was all lined up to be the first women Minister too, when THIS happened."

"Oh. Do you ever suppose that the present Minister was your attacker?"

"Harry? Never."

"Okay, I'm just reviewing the facts."

"This IS a civil conversation," Hermione said accusingly.

"And what, you don't want it to be? Because I can change that really fast, mudblood."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm just not used to it."

A/N: KEEP REVIEWING MY BUDDY-O's


	3. Bruised and Broken

Central Park

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Sorry it took so long.

**Chapter Three- Bruised and Broken**

Draco was exhausted after talking with Hermione Granger for the first time in years. She was one of the only intelligent people he had spoken to for the past few months. And that included the Ministry employees. After getting kicked out of her room, he left St. Mungo's to buy some coffee. He really preferred the muggle Starbucks to anything wizards could conjure up. It surprised him plenty to know that he liked muggle food rather than wizard. Along with some muggle money, he brought some pictures of Hermione before the Healer had done his work. More specifically, pictures of Ms. Granger at Central Park. It didn't bother him that she was a victim. What bothered him was that she was a victim in New York City, USA. It bothered him that she wasn't a victim in London. It would be difficult to investigate.

"Sir?" asked the lazy employee at Starbucks. "SIR?!" Draco looked up.

"Yes?"

"Your coffee is ready." He handed him a steaming cup of black coffee. Draco smiled his thanks and walked back to his seat rolling his eyes. The man was so obnoxious just for a cup of coffee. He opened his jet-black briefcase and pulled out some case pictures, sipping his coffee rather noisily. The other people watched with interest. Case pictures didn't move, luckily, because any wizard lawyer knows that a moving victim doesn't help the case at all. In fact, it rather hurts it. To see an unknown movement in a victim could be false evidence.

Draco sipped and looked for a while until a man opened the door and walked to his table, sitting across from him. He looked up. "Yes?" he asked curtly.

"Come with me, Mr....Malfoy?"

"Yes, it's Malfoy, but I'd rather not come. I've some business at the moment."

"I think you will come. I've discovered something important about Ms. Granger." He flashed a wizard badge on his suit at Draco. Draco nodded in approval and led the way out after gathering his pictures and putting them away. "Good bye!" the salesman called as they left with a jingle of bells.

After they had walked a ways, Draco asked, "So, what did you find out? And who are you?"

"Mr. Daniel Horus, pleased to meet you." He held out a hand. Draco looked at it, giving the impression that he did not know what to do. Daniel removed his hand quickly, "Well, we discovered some bruising of the inner thighs, as you might already be aware of." Draco nodded. "Anyway," Daniel continued, "She seems to be a rape victim, as well as a burn victim. They found traces of unknown sperm in her vagina, but other than that, she is in no bad condition. She's not pregnant."

"How do you know she wasn't just fooling around?," said Draco, rather surprised. "Have you analyzed the sperm?"

"The bruising. As for the sperm, no. We are going to do that soon, but we thought we ought to tell you first. It doesn't take very long. It didn't waste any time coming. I'll see you Mr. Malfoy." With that, he turned and apparated with a loud pop.

Draco turned around as well and found a gun at his head.

A/N: How much do you like? Yes, short. But you know................. REVIEW!


	4. Gunman

Central Park

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Okay? Okay.

A/N: Thank you reviewers. I didn't get very many reviews but that's okie-day!

**Chapter Four- Gunman**

Draco stared at a hooded figure in front of him, suddenly getting very irritable. _If you're going to kill me, do it now!_ The gunman then spoke, "Get off her case."

"Why do you care? Unless you're the burner and/or rapist."

"Why do I care? Because Hermione doesn't appreciate you doing this."

"Is it Hermione who doesn't appreciate it...or is it you?" Draco glared at the hood, his eyes trying to penetrate the darkness beyond.

"It's both. Go talk to her. I'll spare you this time. But next time I catch you alone and unawares, you better not be working for Hermione Granger." With a swish of his cloak, he stalked off, hooking the gun into a secret chamber in his cloak. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He then checked his watch. 12:00. Glancing behind himself cautiously, he apparated back to St. Mungo's and headed to Hermione's room. Positioned in front of the door was a ward guard. They really had no purpose besides keeping visitors from entering the ward without permission and/or an appointment. Draco brushed him away with his card showing his position and walked in. Hermione lay on the bed in what was probably the same position she had been in earlier. "Hello, Ms. Granger," Draco sighed.

"Mr. Malfoy. Pleasure to see you again." She grimaced, not enjoying her conversation with Draco one bit.

"I have a question for you," Draco said in a business-like tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me on your case? No, actually, do you want someone on your case?"

"Well, yes, naturally. I want to know who did this."

"You mean that you don't know."

"Of course not. He was wearing a hood and cloak."

"Wizard?"

"I can't believe you didn't ask me this earlier. Yes, he was a wizard. Or so I thought. He used a wand. I believe that qualifies."

"Yes, it does," Draco mumbled, busying himself with taking out a notebook.

"Anything else?" Hermione looked at him skeptically from her perch.

"Yes," Draco stared at her, "Did he rape you?"

Hermione stared back at him, a determined look etching its way into her face, "Yes." She said softly, turning her eyes downward after answering.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. I'll be going now. Oh, one more thing. Does it matter who's on your case?"

"Not particularly. If you're the only one for the job, I suppose it's fine. I mean, it's not like we're in school any more."

"Another question. What did the man's voice sound like?"

"Low. Raspy. Hoarse. I don't know, it wasn't pleasant."

"Would you say that he was brave enough to come back and threaten anyone helping you?"

"Oh, definitely. He had a gun and everything. Actually, I was ready to die that night. Luckily someone found me quickly," Hermione sighed.

Draco looked at her, "Would he have wanted anyone on your case?"

"Definitely not!"

Draco nodded, "Thank you. Do you, by any chance, know where the Minister's rooms are? I think I'm going to pay Mr. Potter a visit."

"On the top floor. I forget what number that is."

Draco nodded at her and left, ignoring the ward guard's tipped hat. He was visiting his worst enemy for the first time in years. He needed to get ready.

Hermione lay in her bed, wondering where Draco's line of questioning was taking him. It was almost as if he had met a cloaked and hooded man earlier who was carrying a gun. She was sure it wasn't Harry. She was absolutely sure. He wouldn't be jealous of her becoming Minister, he would be proud.

A few hours later, Draco was ready. Why it had taken him so long was indecision. When you are meeting your worst enemy for the first time in years, what do you wear? Finally, after two hours of thrown clothing in a pile, Draco was wearing the exact same thing he had had on earlier. Shaking his head, he apparated into the Ministry Safe Zone and entered the lobby.

The new fountain sprayed water at varying heights and thickness'. Draco had always liked the old fountain, but this one was even better. The figures in the old one had taken away from simplicity, something this fountain possessed in huge quantities. It was one spout, shooting straight up and falling into a large dish filled with galleons, sickles, and knuts. It was polished silver, with a hint of rust. It was perfect.

As he boarded the elevator with a few flapping memos above him, he stared at the silver doors. He could tell they were made of the same silver in the fountain, but he had no idea why that bothered him. He shrugged as the elevator halted at the top floor and stepped out. To his right there was a sign...

_Minister's Office_

_Enter with appointment only_

Draco shrugged off the appointment only part and entered to find Harry Potter with his head down, studying a large stack of papers. He did not notice Draco's entrance, so Draco made it apparent by coughing rather loudly. Harry's head shot up and he took in the blond hair and gray eyes as his own emerald ones got larger and larger. "Mr. Malfoy," he said painfully, "Pleasure."

Draco walked up to the desk and looked up at Harry, perched like a king, "Mr. Potter," he said and smirked, "I am here on behalf of Hermione Granger."

Harry nodded, "I heard."

"I am sure you did," the coldness in Draco's voice was very apparent and Harry cringed.

"What would you like?" the question was also pained.

"Well, actually, some coffee if you have it, my own was interrupted. And I would like to talk to you."

Harry conjured to chairs and one coffee on a small table between the chairs. He motioned for Draco to sit as he stepped down from his desk and did so himself. Draco gingerly sat in the chair, expecting a childish trick, but relaxed when nothing happened. He went straight to the subject, "You are a suspect in the burning/raping of Ms. Granger."

"I...what?"

Draco took an irritable sip from his coffee and grimaced, "You are a suspect. Ms. Granger had an ambition to become the first woman Minister. Considering that you are the Minister at the moment, you are a suspect. I don't know what you would do to prevent her from getting the position."

Harry sighed, "Why would I hurt Hermione? I was planning on handing down my position to her in the next term. I'm actually tired of being Minister."

"That's great that you were planning that," Draco said, slowing becoming less patient, "But what you planned and what you did are two different things entirely. That is why you are a suspect."

"Is that all you came to say?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I would also like your permission to thoroughly search and examine the whole Ministry. You know, for suspects and evidence."

"But the crime happened in New York!"

"I just need your permission, please."

"Alright, you may. I am just very confused."

"That's fine, Mr. Potter. I'll be going now. Expect me sometime soon again, though. I won't be making an appointment." Draco turned and left, leaving the coffee there. It was absolutely disgusting.

When he reached his office, he saw a post-it note stuck to his desk. The wizards had been using more muggle things lately. It read,

_Contact Howard Sterns by phone. Evidence found._

Draco sighed, sat in his chair, and dialed Howard Sterns' number.

A/N: Long enough????? I think so. REVIEW


End file.
